Disgrace to Gryffindor
by lordofthepotter
Summary: Hermione does the unforigvable with a Slytherin. Set in her 5th year of Hogwarts on the 2nd day of term.


1 Disgrace to Gryffindor  
  
Hermione pushed her lips against Ron's; he felt the softness and moisture he pushed back, Hermione gradually pot her arms around his back then… Darkness.  
  
Ron woke up sweating, it was a dream but how he longed to go back he would remember this experience as a cherished memory he remembered the feeling when she had her arms around him. How right it felt and very enjoyable but alas it was only a dream.  
  
Ron woke up and as usual greeted Harry. Hermione ran down the stairs of the girls' dorms.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron."  
  
"Morning" Harry said while Ron admired her body.  
  
"She is quite attractive really" thought Ron into himself  
  
The three of them were making their way down to breakfast when Malfoy stepped in front of them.  
  
"Well, well, well its Potty and Weasel. Finding the 5th year scary?" said Malfoy  
  
"Shut it," said Ron in an angry tone  
  
Then Malfoy glanced at Hermione, he hadn't noticed how pretty she was and he noticed that she had improved during the summer.  
  
"So babe, still hanging out with nerds?"  
  
"Shove off creep," said Hermione angrily  
  
The three of them proceeded to the Gryffindor table. During breakfast Ron noticed Malfoy glancing at Hermione, why was he acting so strange towards her?  
  
The first lesson was potions. Malfoy sat very close to Hermione. Malfoy whispered in her ear, "hello gorgeous"  
  
Hermione was looking angry and threw an angry glance at Malfoy. She thought he was taking the piss but she had no idea of Malfoy's real, deep intentions and desires.  
  
"You know you want me" whispered Malfoy again.  
  
"Oh shove off," Hermione shouted.  
  
Snape turned around. "MISS GRANGER please could you share your conversation with us?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing"  
  
"Well, next time don't… 5 points from Gryffindor house"  
  
The Gryffindors sighed (they were behind as it is) Malfoy chuckled. Ron was very angry but he was thinking about her in different ways….  
  
"I'll ask her tonight," he thought.  
  
At lunch Malfoy had sneaked in early, on his way out he passed a note to Hermione and then left. Hermione read it then slipped it into her robes.  
  
That night Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing homework  
  
"Ten minutes and I will ask her," thought Ron  
  
"Oh, I better go" said Hermione and dashed off leaving her books behind. Ron was sad that he would have to ask her when she came back. There was a piece of paper hanging from out of one of her books, which read,  
  
1.1 Meet me in the Charms room  
  
At 8:00 p.m.  
  
1.2 Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron looked at his watch; it was 7:59 p.m.  
  
Ron was making his way to charms and saw Hermione open the door and the door closed with a bang and it locked! Ron went over to the window, he could see two figures, Hermione and Malfoy, he could also hear, he looked in at glances so they wouldn't notice him.  
  
"Malfoy what's this all about?" Hermione said with a slight panic tone to her voice.  
  
"You know," said Malfoy softly standing close to her.  
  
"No, Malfoy if you wanna insult me I wont listen"  
  
"No Hermione, this is what I want"  
  
Malfoy kissed her. Hermione looked astonished and stepped back. Malfoy stepped towards her. Hermione stepping back and seeing herself being trapped she was against the wall and Malfoy trapped her.  
  
"Get off" squealed Hermione.  
  
Malfoy ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione struggled but Malfoy was too strong, but then Hermione started to enjoy this and slowly stopped struggling and she pressed her lips back and out her arms around him.  
  
Ron's eyes started to water and a single tear trickled down his cheek. He had seen enough and walked slowly back to the dorms.  
  
Hermione, however, had her leg round Malfoy's waist and was enjoying every moment. Malfoy had his shirt off and was just about to do the same to Hermione when they noticed a teacher coming down the corridors. Malfoy unlocked the door while holding hands with Hermione and they rushed upstairs where they kissed for a minute then went to their dorms.  
  
Hermione entered the common room to find that it was empty, much to her delight, but then she heard something or someone mumble the words  
  
"How could you, you traitor." 


End file.
